A New 52 Fanfic Presents
by Nichole Hale
Summary: 15 Years After The Great Convergence Crisis and The Darkseid Wars, the League has begun Project:Young Justice, meet the future of The Justice League, let's hope they survive the experince
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham City-The Year 2031**

"HI-YAHH!" Robin shouted as he kicked Two Face directly in the face, causing the villain to fall back, dropping the suitcase and spilling it's content of priceless emeralds, Robin quickly collected them back, and placed his finger on the Comm Link

"Robin to Nest, Robin to Next do you read?"

There was a small amount of static on the other line "Grayson to Robin, I read you Robin, what's the status?"

"Dents been taken down, and the emerald are secure returning to the ca…."

"RAWR!" suddenly a large gooey creature slammed into Robin, knocking him off the roof, and allowing him to drop the case

As he started hurtling to his death, Robin tapped his belt, the signature R glowed, and suddenly his cape attacked to his arms, and formed a glider

He swooped back up and saw Clayface and Two Face escaping with the emeralds….exactly Robin's plan, he tapped the belt again and unknown to the villains the button he placed on the suitcase started beeping, releasing a cryogen which froze Clayface and Two Face solid, "Too Easy" Robin said pulling the suitcase from the frozen villians

**The Batcave**

"Hey Grayson mission ac…."

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Dick said approaching Robin, "You knew the compound was untested, why the hell would you endanger the collection?

Robin peeled off his mask, and brushed his brown hair out of his face, "Look Dick, I made a judgment call to detain two villains, didn't have time to wait for you a Batman to test the compound"

Dick's stern face faded into a grin, "Well mission accomplished, Now on to more pressing matters, you aware of Project: Young Justice, right?"

"Yeah the secret project Batman entrusted to only his most trusted fellow league men, they each would pick a apprentice and train them and gauge there progress then they'd be put on a team till there 18th birthdays when in time would become members of the Justice League"

"How the hell did y…."

"Hacked your emails, also found out you and Bruce are considering I lead the team in the field"

"Yeah, but listen you….."

ALERT….ALERT

Grayson ran to the computer and found Amazo attacking downtown Gotham, "Look I gotta handle this, you stay here, we'll talk when we get back"

Grayson hopped on his motorcycle and sped off, leaving Eli alone in the cave

**Central City**

"Stay still!" Heatwave yelled as he blasted at the speedster duo, in the silver and black suit was Wally West

"C'mon Mick, you really don't learn do ya?" Wally spun around him until the flames went out, and ripped the gun from Heatwave

"Well?" Heatwave asked surprised Flash wasn't throwing a punch

"Wait for it…..wait for it" He said with a smirk

Suddenly form out of nowhere Heatwave was flung backward and landed right in a police car

Suddenly the young teen leaned against flash scarfing down a hotdog, he pulled up his goggles "Want one?" he asked

BEEP

"Another time, you stay here I gottarun!" Wally then vanished in a surge of red lightning

"Great yeah I'll just…help clean up" Jay said finishing his other hotdog

**Mountain Side**

"ARRGH!" Tyler slammed to the ground with so much force he smashed right through the mountain, before he landed to the ground a green aura engulfed him

_**Will**_

He slowly got up and spit out blood, as he saw the two lights approaching he clenched his fists as his eyes glowed red

_**RAGE**_

"AHHH!" he took a large breath then released a large red energy ball, the blast destroyed the nearby rocks, and created a large crater right at Tyler's feet

"Well that was…." he leapt back as the green sword almost hit him, he held out his hand with a smirk

_**FEAR**_

He constructed a yellow sword and shattered his enemies, when he looked to him he noticed it was a construct of John Stewart

"Damn where are you now" he closed his eyes and tried sensing the emotions emitting from the sky

_**Will**_

_**RAGE  
FEAR**_

"ARRRGH!" his body started emitting a green, red, and yellow glow, he cupped his hands then released a blast

It created a large dome in the sky, then faded almost as soon as it was made, "Damn" Tyler fell to the ground as he had run out of power

"Impressive" Kyle said landing in front of his pupil, his ring glowed white and began healing Tyler

"The kids a damn fool" John said landing right behind Kyle "He used up all his power on a attack that didn't hit it's mark"

Tyler noticed the side of John's lantern sit was burnt, "But I hit you before"

Suddenly the two lantern's rings lit up

"Sorry Ty we gotta go" Kyle said and the two lanterns flew off

Tyler reached in the pocket of his black leather jacket, and pulled out the white power prism

"Well I still have some juice left" he said as his eyes glowed green

**Will**

He suddenly levitated off the ground and began tracing his two teachers energy trail

**Coast City**

"Your attempts at stopping me are foolish" Amazo said holding Dick by the throat, He stopped talking for a moment and heard the approaching league "No matter"

His back began swirling, and he began releasing duplicates of himself to fight the league

Unknowest to any of them Robin was watching the battle was working with his minitayre chemistry set

"almost got it…almost"

"YO" Kid Flash ran right behind Robin,

"What do you want Jay?" Eli asked obviously annoyed

"What's your plan, I was just gonna go at one of them, but…"

"He'll adapt to your super speed and probably kill you"

"uh yeah, exactly so what's your plan"

"Well…hmm how fast can you go"

"well I can break the sound barrier"

"I need you to tag him with this" Robin said handing him a small disk, "Just place it on him, It should disable his powers long enough"

"Yes sir" Jay laughed, pulling his goggles down and running toward Amazo,

"Insolent brat!" he shot a beam at Jay, which shot him up, as he ran the calculations in his head he flew toward Amazo, tagging him with Robin's disk

"NO!" Amazo started slowly moving downward, and landed, "I'm p…powerless!"

"Good!" Dick then shot him point-blank in the face, releasing himself

Wally and John had worked together to round the three clones of Amazo together, they were slowly getting weak without the source

"Good!" Kyle said he held out his hands created a white beam that turned the clones to dust

**The Batcave-An hour later**

"You shouldn't have been there Eli" Dick said as Alfred was tending to his wounds,

"What I was just suppose to let you die?…we saved you guys, maybe a thank you is in order!" Eli yelled

"Master Dick perhaps Master Eli is right, he did create the formula that empowered Amazo"

"Fine, thanks Eli, thanks for ignoring a direct order and saving my hide" Dick said with a grin

**The Allen Residence**

The door flung open and Wally entered dragging Jay behind him, "Ow ow c'mon Wally don't"

Suddenly Barry and Iris entered the room, Barry removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose "What did he do now?"

Wally removed his mask "Well he fought Amazo, after I told him to stay put?"

Barry looked to Iris then back to Wally "Well did he win?"

"BARRY!" Iris yelled slapping her husband on the back of the head

"You know it pops!" Jay said as Wally pushed him to his parents

**Kansas**

"Hi-YAHH!" Chris flew toward Superman, the man had changed, Superman or Kent as he had asked Chris to call him was a far different man

He had a long mane of hair, and a beard, he didn't wear the suit anymore, or even the S he was known for, He was dressed like a farmer, and to all those who didn't know any better he was one

As Chris flew at him, Kent grabbed him and flung him into the barn

He smirked after a few minutes when Chris didn't come back out "You okay in there?…I didn't throw you to hard did I?"

"AHHH!" Chris flew at him again this time he shot him with a golden blast of energy, but it didn't move the Man of Steel

He merely smiled "Okay we're done for today I…" both turned and saw the Bat-Plan landing in the empty field

Dick got out of the plan "Kent, is he ready?"

"Almost"

**The Fortress of Solitude**

"whoa this is so cool!" Chris said, it was the first time he had seen the fortress

"I have something for you" Clark pulled out a gold band with his signature S, he then placed it on Chris's wrist

"Tap the S"

Chris did as he was told and suddenly a red and blue suit formed over him, it didn't have a cap, and instead had a gold visor

"I updated the design, it had multiform so you tinker around find what you want to look like, for now on you no longer Chris Deluca, you are Superboy" Kent offer his hand and Chris shook it

**Former Justice League Base**

"So this will be where you'll be staying during the day, a member of the League reserves will be here at least once a week, and you'll be given mission by either myself or Wally" Dick said guiding Eli and Jay into the base

Before any of them realized the intruder alert went off, "Looks like you boys won't be having a smooth welcome" the three ran and saw the guy standing in front of the broken down door, a green aura around him "Uh am I late to the first day?"

"Oh Spectrum, wondered where you were John's normally very by the books"

"Yeah well the old man wasn't to happy he had to pick me up at juvie this morning"

"what?" Dick asked with a laugh

"Well I was on my way to help the league, when my prism went dead and I fell right into a convenient store, guy thought I was trying to rob him" Tyler started laughing

Robin and Kid Flash started laughing "so GL ring you out bad?" Dick asked

"nah Kyle talked him down, but he warned me 'You Get One last Chance Kid then I'm, taking the Prism' and blah blah blah I stopped listening….so you guys got any food here" Tyler said throwing his backpack to the ground

Dick looked to his watch "We should have at least two more members"

Suddenly form the door came Chris wearing a black jacket with the red and blue superman suit under it, he replaced the visors with shades "uh am I early?"

"No, you're late and….here's our 5th member now" suddenly the final member a very skinny kid, with pale skin and a dark suit came in "Sorry I'm late NRG, reporting for duty"

"Finally, now for you first mission, how many of you guys ever heard of The Silence?" Dick asked, none of them answer

"Exactly, he is the oldest villain of the league, and he has been locked away since I first was Robin, now in order for no one to break him out, he is moved every month, then the memory is erased and given to Martian Manhunter, now you boys will split into two groups, Group 1 will escort his prison truck to it's no location, the other Group will make sure no villains break him out, Robin will decide the groups, we leave in 24 hours, dismissed" Dick said walking away from the boys

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 0:Getting to Know The Team

**Project: Young Justice**

**Heads:**

**Dick Grayson: He supervises the team, he was formerly Nightwing, but after his identity was exposed he so no need for secrets, he wield guns and any other weapons he needs**

**Wally West: Nephew of Barry and Iris, he has inherited the mantle**

Eli Mcduffie/Robin V: Wears a red and black robin suit, he wears red masked, and his brown hair covers the left half, he is 15 and has been raised by Batman and Dick for 10 years

Jay Allen/Kid Flash: Wears yellow goggles, black pants, red and white running shoes (Specially coated in a compound that makes them no burn),a red sleeveless shirt with a white lighting bolt, and a black long sleeve shirt under, and red fingerless gloves, he is the son of Barry and Iris, named after a ally who died in a Crisis, age 14 ½

Tyler Spencer/ Spectrum: wears a black leather jacket, has shaggy brown hair, age 16, he had a tough childhood till he came across the Power Prism, he keeps his distance from everyone

Christopher Deluca/Superboy III: Wears a black jacket with a red and blue superman suit under it, he wears yellow shades, he is 17 years old, he was recently recruited by Superman, and his past is always creeping back on him, his powers of Super Strength, Flight, and energy beams

James LeFleaur/NRG:Wears a black super suit, with no mask, he has electric powers, he is 17,no much is known about him


	3. Chapter 2:First Mission Blunders

**Computer Room-4 Hours Before the Mission**

Eli quickly typed on the computer, carefully planning out every scenario of the mission, preparing each members role in the success of the transfer.

**The Road-The Truck**

The truck drove through the empty road, the league had pulled strings to keep the path to the next prison clear, in the back of the truck in his glass prison, chained to the wall with his face covered in a iron mask was The Silence

Guarding his prison was Superboy and NRG "So what do you do….y'know what's you powers ?" NRG asked pulling his mask off, and after a moment of silence turned away from him "Yeah sorry I asked…..uh shutting up now"

"_You boys are fools" _The Silence said emitting his telepathic voice, "_You should release me, now_"

"Turning on the dampeners" both boys pressed the earphone, they lit up and blocked his telepathy

**Above the Truck**

Above the truck the Bat-plane hovered above the plane, Robin sat in the cockpit, with Tyler sitting right behind him "So can I ask you a question?" Robin asked, Tyler merely nodded

"So how does the Prism work?" Robin said turning the seat around, Tyler pulled it out, it faintly glowed green

"Don't really know, it's kinda like a mood ring, I wanna use rage, I just think of something that makes me angry….uh what is that"

He said pointing at the window of the plane, they saw the speedster running toward the truck

"KF we got a speedster approaching", suddenly from out of nowhere Kid Flash tackled into the female speedster, sending both of them tumbling to hill, bolt of yellow and orange lightning shot from there bodies as they fell

Jay smashed to the ground and watched as the mysterious speedster got up, she checked her wrist comm

Speed Force Energy Absorption:7%

"Thanks for the power boost cutie" she sped right toward him and hit him with a barrage of punches knocking Jay out, the mysterious speedster kneeled to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek before she vanished

**Bat-plane**

"KF where are you?…do you read?" Eli said hitting his comm and not getting any replies

"What now?" Tyler asked

**Truck-Interior**

Chris stood up, and turned to The Silence, then to NRG "is it just me or is he…" both teens were blinded by the red portal created by the young boy

"Hello kiddies nwod" he waved his hand and both boys were flung to the ground, he held out his hand "Nepo" prison melted causing the silence to fall to the ground

Chris looked to NRG, and mouth the words 'Now', NRG's hand started crackling with blue lightning, he slammed his hand on the ground, and Klarion was shot out the truck, Chris then flung the still bound super villain over his shoulder "Hold oh" he said as he picked up NRG

He leapt out of the truck and flew into the sky, NRG held his finger to his COM link, "follow us, we have to move on to plan B"

**Secluded Mountain Side-1 Hour Later**

The plane landed and both Tyler and Robin exited the plane "What happened" Robin asked, Chris placed The Silence down "Klarion the witch boy attacked us, and considering we were attacked by 2 super villains in the same day, I'm guessing it's not a coincidence"

"I'll say" Kid Flash said, beaten and bloody dragging his limp body to his teammates, he fell right into Tyler's arms

"What the hell happened?"

"Zoom got me, she's tricky…has a device that…arrgh"

Tyler lowered him down, and held his hands out

_**Hope**_

He shot a blue beam right at Kid Flash, slowly his body started healing, and he passed out, Chris then turned to Robin "so what do we do now"

Robin checked his wrist COM, "I'll have to report this with Grayson, but I think I have a idea how to avoid these Terror Titans" Robin said with a smirk

**Prison Transport**

The plane landed right in front of the large metallic disk on the ground, as the doors opened Robin and Superboy dragged the bound Silence to the disk

"_HAHA you kids don't know who you messing with"_ suddenly his face mask dropped , revealing his face, his deformity

He had black shaggy hair, he had no mouth, and blank eyes

"Superb…." before Robin could finish his sentence both of them passed out, the Silence turned toward the plane

Tyler slowly levitated from the cockpit, he was grabbing at his throat, for some reason air was coming out but wouldn't come in

Suddenly above Tyler he was attempting to create construct but couldn't concentrate enough to make them real

"_Pathetic….Sleep boy"_ Tyler dropped to the ground unconscious, The Silence noticed a biref blur

"_Coward_" The Silence said moving toward the plane, of course he didn't know how to fly one, but he was sure he could peel the information from the boy blunder

He placed his hand on the boys head, and his eyes glowed white, he was given access to a barrage of information, he didn't care much about secret identities, he liked a little air of mystery

"ARRGH!" he suddenly was pulled out of Robin's subconscious, and realized the source of his pain was the sword in his chest

"shh don't struggle, just slip away" the Silence was hyperventilating

"_Save ME!"_

"heh you're a funny guy" Heretic laughed as he ripped his sword out of The Silence's chest "But my orders were clear, kill you and", he then stabbed the dying man in the neck with a syringe and began drawing blood

He then lifted Robin up, "pathetic, they'll let anyone be Robin nowadays" he then dragged the rest of the team in the cockpit

"Sorry boys guess I'm gonna kill you another time" He waited for a moment then Zoom arrived right next to him,

"Hey sexy need a ride?" she asked, Heretic stood silent for a moment, Zoom grabbed him and they vanished

**The Base-6 Hours Later**

"Oh god I feel hungover" NRG said rubbing his eyes, The Silence's mental blast packed a mean punch

"Yeah no kidding N…wait what the hells your name anyway?" Chris asked, NRG groaned

"James, James Lefleur" James said now wiping blood off his nose

**The Mission Room**

"So not only did your team not use the Psy-Block tech and allowed Silence to escape, you also allowed him to be murdered, and to top it off one of your teammates is MIA" Dick said with a scowl

"Look he was unconscious me figured we could get him to the platform before he woke up, I made a call and it blew up in my face I'm sorry"

Dick stared at him for a moment, "it's fine, those villains did us a favor, the league had voted just this morning, we were going to allow The Silence to be executed for his crimes"

"So about the team?"

"We'll set you up with a mission tomorrow until then, I suggest you and your team hit the training room"

**Abandoned Alley-Central City**

Jay slammed into the brick wall, and laid on the ground in a bloody puddle, he placed his hand on his wrist watch, "ahhh….Mercury estimate recovery percentage"

**Speed Force Energy Recovery Rate:32%**

**Maximum Speed:40MPH**

"Damn….Mercury estimate recovery time" he said looking at his broken leg

**Leg Recovery Time:2 Hours **

**Rib Cage Recovery Time:16 Minutes and 45 Seconds**

**Left Arm Recovery Time:1 ½ Hours**

He saw the orange bolts of lightning zoom past him, then Zoom stood in front of him "Hey Jay how you doing", she said, noticing his broken body

"burn in hell Jessie" he slowly got up, screaming as his body still was broken, "where'd you get tacyeon converter?"

"oh wouldn't you like to know" she said with a smile

"Who was is?"

"None….Of….Your….Business" she said then rammed him against the wall before she ran off, leaving Jay beaten


End file.
